My Confession
by HarshTruth85
Summary: Poems written back and fourth between two degrassi teens.
1. What I feel

My Confession is this

I only wanted one kiss

From the one I adore

The one I see more

Than anyone else

But this person has turned

Against me and my feelings

And left me alone

Felling cold and unwanted

Like a washed up nobody

From somewhere miles away

And I shall not return for one more day

To the one I've wanted since the beginning of time

All I wanted was for her to be mine

But everything went wrong

When I left her behind

And now all she's doing

Is getting me back

All I want from her is to cut me some slack

To listen to me when I tell her the truth

I no longer love her, I only love you

I'm sorry for everything I put you through

I was going through something

I couldn't with you

So I left you alone

So you could stay safe

And I knew all along

I would come back someday

So now I sit here alone in the dark

Waiting for you to come and embark

In a journey with me

Forever we could be

Together if you agree

To love me

The way I love you,

Emma.

**Author's Note: This is a poem by Sean to Emma after he decided to stay with his parents and said goodbye to Jay, Ellie and Emma. Please R&R, I need to know what you think, and maybe do another chapter for Emma's response.**


	2. I love you

I feel the same way

Since back in the day

But you're with someone else

And the way that you felt

You should hide while you're with her

And by her, in your poem

You were referring to Ellie

She cries every night over you

She loves you much

And in you she trusts

And she feels her love is true

So don't say you don't love her,

You know that you do

You may love me too

But for now, hide the truth

You can't be with us both

That would just be plain wrong

Just choose me or her

Your choice won't take long

I love you so much

For so long now, too

And I want to be with you

As much as you do, too

But if you feel it would be wrong

To choose me over her

Than take her instead

Dig deep in your heart

And don't hurt your head

I don't want you to waste your time

Choosing me or her

So I'll make your choice easy

A no-brainer

I'm dropping out of this race

I throwing the towel in

But if you choose someday,

You feel the same

I'm not going anywhere

So just call out my name.

**Author's Note: I know it doesn't rhyme but I thought it was kind of good. Please R&R and I might make another chapter. **


	3. Don't Give Up

You can't do this to me

You can't choose for me

You can't tell me who I want

Or who I should love

Because she is not who I want now

The one I want is you

You're the one I truly love

You're the one I really need

You need to understand

Ellie's out of my life

She won't be in my life as long as you are

I need you more

You get me more

You know me more

She doesn't understand

She doesn't have a clue

And that is why I need you

Or else I might do something

That is so cruel

I might try to kill myself

I might if I choose

So please come back

Don't give up on me

I love you, not her

She not in my life no more

So just try to understand

I'm not letting her go

And choosing you

I've already let her go

Long ago

And that is why

I am saying this now

I could send myself to hell

Any minute now

So please tell me

That you have changed your mind

Don't give up

Don't let go

I need you to know

I love you

**Author's Note: Please R&R. This one is definitely not the last one. **


	4. You have to Stop

1Don't hurt yourself

Don't make things worse

Don't make it seem

Like you have a curse

Because I know I hurt you

I'm the one to blame

You can yell and scream at me

For causing all your pain

But I'm sorry I did it

I didn't thing it was true

I thought you would handle it better

This is just not you

And I love you so much

I want to be with you

So don't bang your head

Against a wall

Try to get up

Every time you fall

Please say you love me

And your not going to hurt yourself

Try to make things worse,

Or anything else

I'm always here

I'll always be

So you can call

When you need me.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait for Ch. 4. I know, you were dying to read, Please R&R. I think this might be the last one, unless you want to write a Ch. 5 and post it on your site. Just email me asking and I'll give you the OK. Thanks, I'll be back with more Degrassi Fics soon.**


End file.
